Us Against The World
by baybeezoee
Summary: The thing about love is that it's blind. One day you're doing fine and the next you can't even remember why you were together in the first place. But sometimes in life, not often, but sometimes, you get those people who are literally made to be together. That's who Bay and Emmett were. Two imperfect people, living together in a perfect world.


**Hey Everybody!**

**I know, it's been ages. I'm super sorry D:**

**With no Switched At Birth on every week it really does get harder to write but I thought that I would write this oneshot so you guys still had something to read :D**

**Just to put this out there, I really don't like this oneshot! I don't think I wrote it very well, that said I tried my best and I hope it gives people some Bemmett feels! I will try and update as much as I can whilst the show is on hiatus **

**As always Follow, favourite and review! Reviews inspire me to write so much more, nothing makes me smile more than getting a review from somebody :D**

**PM if you wanna talk Switched At Birth or anything really tbh.**

**Thank you! Zoe x**

Bay knew something wasn't right from the moment she woke up. She didn't know how she knew but she did. When you've known somebody for a long time or have been in love with someone for a long time, maybe you can just tell when there's something wrong.

Like there is some connection between you.

Sure enough, when she turned around under the covers, her boyfriend wasn't there. His arms weren't around her, his lips weren't pressed up against hers and his beautiful blue eyes weren't staring back into her brown ones. She felt empty without him. Like her body wasn't complete, her heart wasn't full and her presence alone couldn't face day to day life. It didn't feel right not having him with her even if it was something as small as not being next to her when she woke up.

Bay got out from under the covers and stepped onto the cold floor of her bedroom. She took her red dressing gown off of the hook on the back of her door and tied it around her small waist. Walking towards the kitchen the smell of toast filled her nose and suddenly she felt reassured again. He was fine, she thought. He just went to make breakfast.

She opened the kitchen door, expecting to see Emmett there; buttering toast or pouring them a glass of Orange Juice, but he wasn't. The room was empty. There was a clean plate that was drying on the draining board and that was it. The toaster had crumbs around it but there was no bread inside of it. It was clear that Emmett had been in there that morning. Maybe he's gone to the store? Bay doubted it but what other explanation was there? He had left no note either, which is something that Emmett would always do. He knew what his girlfriend was like; how worried she was and how protective over him she could get.

Bay rang and texted him all the way to work but he hadn't picked up or replied to her. She worked as an artist but also an artist business manager who sorted through other people's work and organised events. Today she was organising a big art event to raise money for a bunch of different charities. She was really excited to be hosting it but there was a lot of paper work that she had to work through.

She checked her phone in the lift and still had no reply but by the time she had sat down at her desk her phone buzzed. When Bay saw his name on the screen her heart started beating again.

**I'm sorry I scared you Bay. I went out for a walk and my phone was out of charge. I thought I would have been back before you woke up xx**

Bay was still suspicious though. It wasn't really like him to not leave her a note or tell her before he went out. Bay knew something wasn't okay. He had been acting strange last night too, she thought.

_Flashback_

Bay giggled as she pressed her body up to Emmett's flattening him against the wall. Quickly, she unbuttoned his shirt and turned her head to deepen the kiss, surprising Emmett. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. It was a look she had never seen before. It was almost a look of fear, as if he were scared. Bay was about to say something but Emmett quickly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Bay pressed her lips to his but he quickly pulled away. It wasn't like Emmett to turn down an opportunity to have sex with Bay, nor would she turn it down for him. He just stood there gazing down at her like if he did anything, even touching her, she would shatter.

_End Of Flashback_

Bay's head dropped into her hands, rattiling her brain, trying to find an answer.

Nothing.

**As long as you are alright. That's all I care about. I love you xx**

Bay decided to text him back and forget about it. I'm probably getting worked up over nothing, she decided. Everyone can act like this sometimes.

Or can they?

Deciding to move on, Bay started flipping through the paperwork.

"Ugh, this has moved to the 24th instead of the 18th which means we have to change the date of the trip…" Bay mumbled to herself, opening her diary and changing the date's around. Bored of working she stared into nothingness, letting her mind wander as she visualised everything on her desk. On the far side she had pots of pens and pencils followed by her laptop, then her diaries and datebook and on the left a photo of her and Emmett.

The last item on the left side of the desk was a calendar. It was one she had been given last Christmas by Kathryn. It was one of those ones with the cubes where you turn each block to change the day, number and month. It had squirrels around it holding the cubes in place.

Realising she hadn't changed the date yet, she did so. Turning the cube in the first squirrels paws to Thursday, the cube in the second squirrels paws to 12th and the cube in the third squirrels paws to May. She looked at it for a moment and then it hit her.

Her heart broke into a million pieces and within an instant she knew why the person she was in love with more than anything else in the world wasn't acting himself. She jumped to her feet, shoving everything she owned into her bag as quickly as possible leaving most of the paper on the desk, chair and floor. Running out of the building she texted Emmett.

**I'm coming home Emmett. Please don't do anything, I'm coming.**

She couldn't believe she hadn't realised it before. She had been on her phone all day and hadn't thought once of reading the date.

Not once.

Speeding home all she could think about was Emmett. Tears were flooding down her face and she sweared her heart stopped beating. Her mind began to drift back to last year. He had acted the same way, he wasn't talking to her, and he didn't want to do anything like getting intimate with her or being close to her. He got clingier, but at the same time couldn't be further away from her. That was the awful day when she had come home and found him gone: Empty bottle of alcohol in the bin as well as a bloody razor.

Emmett wasn't the type of person to do anything like that. But on the same day every year he changed. Whether it was for a week or just a couple of hours, Bay knew she had to be with him before he did anything like that again.

Anything but finding a bloody razor in the trash.

When she got home she immediately jumped out the car leaving all of her stuff in it. His bike was there.

That was a good sign.

As soon as the door closed behind her she could hear crying. Loud heartfelt sobbing. Her heart disintegrated into a million pieces, knowing the pain her boyfriend was feeling.

Opening the bedroom door, Bay found Emmett curled up in bed in a ball. He was sobbing loudly letting the tears roll off of his face and onto the pillow underneath him. Bay's pillow was in his arms being squeezed tightly. He hadn't realised she was there.

She ran up to him and tackled him into a hug. Realising she was there he tried to wipe away the tears from his face but was failing miserably. She rubbed his back shushing his cries as he tried to get out of her embrace.

Bay wasn't giving into him that easily.

She looked into his red bloodshot eyes. His usual fun, imaginative beautiful blue eyes were replaced by ones full of deep hurt and heartbreak. She felt herself tearing up at the sight of her loved one like this.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett signed, trying not to make eye contact with her

"As soon as I realised what day it was, I had to come home. I couldn't leave you." Bay exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Bay. I'm so sorry. "

"Don't you dare be sorry. It's okay."  
>"No. No it's not okay."<p>

"Emmett. Stop. I know this day is hard for you to face every year. But you need to let me in. You need to let me look after you when you feel like this. I've forgiven you. It's time you forgive yourself too."

"Look at you. You're this beautiful, amazing person. And I broke your heart. And how for one second, can you be in love with somebody like me? You could do so much better and you continue to be with me. A cheater."

"No. Emmett-stop. Do NOT call yourself that. Ever. I love you more than anything in the world, I always have and I always will. You need to stop. We can't do this every year. I can't come home and find you in this state or find you gone in the morning or find empty bottles of alcohol and razors covered in blood in the trash!"

"Y-you know a-about that?"

"How could I not Emmett."

Emmett stared at her, expressionless. He look pale, white as a ghost. Bay's face matched Emmett, both wet with uncontrollable tears. Bay wrapped her arms around him and he fell into her embrace.

"I don't know what I was thinking Bay. I was hurting. I was hurting so bad and I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. It was a stupid drunken move and I thought you would never find out."

Bay cradelled his head in her neck and kissed his ear to up along his forehead. Her kisses spoke the words neither of them could say. How much they loved each other. How nothing either of them could ever do would be bigger than their relationship; that they made their mistakes as young stupid teenagers in the past but were now mature enough to deal with the consequences.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cheated on you. I know it's been 4 years but the fact that I know how badly I ruined us, makes me feel sick to my stomach. I'm in love with you. I'm so so in love with you. I just need you to be here, with me."

"Always."

Bay got surrounded herself with her duvet and snuggled up to her boyfriends chest.

She kissed him on the lips hard. Falling back on the bed, Bay wrapped his legs around him and deepened the kiss.

The thing about love is that it's blind. One day you're doing fine and the next you can't even remember why you were together in the first place. But sometimes in life, not often, but sometimes, you get those people who are literally made to be together. That's who Bay and Emmett were.

Two imperfect people, living in a perfect world.

Lying in her boyfriends arms, looking up at his sleeping form she knew this was true. He was okay, he was safe. He had laid all his cards on the table as she had hers. For the first time in her life she knew he was going to be okay. As long as she was there with him.

**Ewww suckish I know :O**

**Anyway, hope it wasn't toooo bad!**

**Make sure you leave a review!**

**Thanks :D**

**Zoe x**


End file.
